Morganite (New)
Not to be confused with the original Morganite. Morganite (モルガナイト, Moruganaito) is one of the gems who mainly does patrol duty. They are one of the two Gems born after the story began, the other being Goshenite (New). Appearance Morganite has a pink color scheme, and wears the winter or summer uniform depending on the season. They also wear the standard black shoes, but no gloves or socks. Their hair is short. They wear a pony-tail that is high up initially before lowering to the base of hair in recent chapters. The ponytail is tied together with what appears to be beads or pearls. Personality The new Morga is shy and timid, choosing to let Goshenite respond in their stead. They fear that no one likes them and that everyone wants the old Morganite back, only to be later quelled by Phos. In recent chapters especially after new Goshen left, they have a noticeable change in personality and have become more open and talkative, as well as optimistic and encouraging. Character Profiles Vol. 10: *''Currently studying the older gems' audacity.'' Story * Morganite was born shortly after Phos began their 102 year rest. Morga at first is shy to speak to Phos but is later forced by their partner Gosh to approach Phos and ask them if the gems like the other Morganite better, and Phos simply tells them that they do not like the old Morga as they saw them violent and arrogant and that they often looked down on Phos despite being yelled at more by sensei, but then admits that the old Morga was fun to be around. Phos then tells Morga that the gems love them as much as they love old Morga, and so would old Morga, and promises that they will meet each other someday, and then they could ask old Morga themself. * Morga takes this to heart and is constantly follows Phos till they get to meet old Morga around with Goshenite, going as far to watch Phos sleep and asking Sensei to work with Phos. Sensei accepts seeing the two younger gems could learn so much from Phos. * Morga and Gosh are then seen playing around with Phos with their swords until Cairngorm and Phos are called to help with a Lunarian at Twin Shores. They end up causing trouble for Phos, climbing up Phos' gold alloy to the Lunarian vessel and forcing Phos to protect them by putting up alloy in front and exposing Phos to attacks, where an arrow later strikes just above Phos' head and cutting their ponytail off. Morga and Goshe later apologize to Phos and help Phos to look for their hair. * Morga and Gosh are later seen diving in the ocean looking for Phos' last lock of hair with new underwater costumes made by Red Beryl before soon finding a sea slug that they mistake for a jellyfish, who later turns out to be Variegatus * Morga is not as present as Goshe, although seems to be one of the younger Gems Phos speaks to about the Moon after returning. Morga stays on Earth when Phos leaves along with their partner Goshe. It doesn't appear that Morga gained a new partner after losing Goshe. * Morga is present during Phos's third return to Earth, Phos's entrapment and is tasked (like the other Gems) to hide Phos's pieces after Phos is shattered. Morga is tricked into revealing the location they hid their pieces by Watermelon Tourmaline and Hemimorphite, who immediately tell Morga to get the pieces and find a new hiding place. * After Phos is reassembled, it's presumed that Morga is woken up by the commotion like the other Gems but doesn't appear until after Phos is taken back to the Moon. They are asked if they are worried of their former partner Goshe, but express that they believe that Goshe is fine and happy. After asking Cinnabar if they think Diamond is okay, Goshe mentions that they aren't sure if it's better that some of the Gems are gone as it's peaceful now. They then assist with dealing with the ice floes, asking Cinnabar to cheer the Gems on which Cinnabar agrees to. Relationships Like how other Gems treated each other, it can be assumed that Morganite has nice relationship with their other siblings and also likes and trusts their sensei. Gem Info *Mineral: Beryl *Chemistry: Be3Al2Si6O18 *Color: Pink to orange-pink Morganite, also known as "pink beryl", "rose beryl", "pink emerald", and "cesian (or caesian) beryl", is a rare light pink to rose-colored gem-quality variety of beryl. Orange/yellow varieties of morganite can also be found, and color banding is common. It can be routinely heat treated to remove patches of yellow and is occasionally treated by irradiation to improve its color. Morganite’s subtle color is caused by traces of manganese. Because morganite has distinct pleochroism—pale pink and a deeper bluish pink—it’s necessary to orient the rough carefully for fashioning. Strong color in morganite is rare, and gems usually have to be large to achieve the finest color. Morganite was named after J.P. Morgan, one of the greatest financiers in history. Source: Wikipedia Trivia *Both Morganite and Goshenite are varieties of beryl, hence why they are partnered. Gallery 15.jpg MorgaSide.png MorgaBack.png|Back of head MorgaBack2.png MorgaSmile.png MorgaHappy.png Category:Characters Category:Gems